Im My Eyes
by ReadytoRockandRoll
Summary: Drew comes over to shovel May's driveway. Anything can happen in the snow.


Hey Guys well this is my first story so I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any of the Character's from Pokémon

"Hey May? MAY!" was all May could hear while trying to make an exit out of school. It was a Friday and it just finished snowing outside and all May wanted to do was go home sit in bed and drink hot chocolate.

"Huh" was what all the girl had said in return knowing if she didn't say anything now that she would hear about it later especially if it was Misty. _Oh god that Mallet of her's hurt!_ But what May didn't except to see was her green hair friend running down the hall screaming her name and suddenly could feel butterflies in her stomach but was too stubborn to admit why. So she just ignored it.

"Well, well May looks like you can't resist me; most people would have just kept walking." Said boy greeted with a smirk.

"I hate to tell you this but YOU were the one chasing ME" May countered with a new smirk making its way on her face and small blush replacing the smirk on his face .

"Yeah, yeah."

"Anyway what do you want Drew?"

"Your Dad asked me to shovel your driveway tonight and said you would give me a ride home"

_Of course he did and didn't tell me about it. So typical and now I'm standing here looking like a total dumbass because of it._

"Sorry he just didn't tell me, so let's go." May said still slightly angered at her father.

"My Parents probably won't be home in till 7. My parents and brother have a party dinner thing tonight." May Informed Drew while both were sitting in the car.

"Makes sense" Drew said just above a whisper.

"What's that suppose to mean?" May asked not one hundred percent sure of what he meant.

Drew chuckled "It means whoever this was obviously didn't invite you to this party dinner thing. It is probably because you're such a bore" Drew finished with a smirk.

"Hey! I am NOT a bore!" May yelled angered

"Well then it's probably because they don't want you to eat all their food."

"For your information I was invited but didn't want to go hang out with a bunch of 14 year olds"

"Sure May."

"Humph" May had a smile on her face and so did Drew and both began to laugh. But before they knew it...

"Hey were here" May said almost driving right past her own house. "I will go get the shovel so you can start" by now it was 4 and Drew sat on the stairs waiting for May to grad the shovel. It was starting to get dark and snow was threatening to fall from the sky. "I will be back to check on you in an hour to make sure you haven't been mugged or anything."

"Awe May! You care about me!" May narrowed her eyes "Or is it because you can't go an hour without looking at me. I bet you have a shrine in your room of me." Drew's smirk got larger by the second. "Don't you think that's a bit creepy May?"

"First off I don't and NEVER will have a shrine of you in my room and secondly don't forget who's paying you" and May left to go do some homework.

May sighed. _Why does he have to be so annoying and such a pest? And why do I have to be so SLOW lately. It's weird almost as if I don't want to hurt his feelings. UGH! What am I talking about its just Drew? I have never cared about his feelings before. But that feeling I get when he's standing there is just so irresistible. Like I'm on the top of the world. Oh my GOD! I'm falling in love with him. First I don't want to hurt his feelings and now a warm fuzzy feeling. What the hell is wrong with me, I know I'm just setting myself up for heartbreak. He turns down EVERY girl at school so what makes me any different. I don't know what to feel anymore. I feel like my hearts going to break no matter what I do. I should just leave it for now and get my homework done. UGH!_

After an hour of English homework May decided to check on the window to see how Drew was doing. He was fine so she went back to doing homework. But five minutes later May was interrupted by a call on her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"I thought you were going to check on me?"

"I did you just didn't notice me, Drew" May replied simply

"Look out the window again" Drew demanded

"What why?"

"Just do it"

"Fine now wh-" May was cut off by a snowball flying toward her witch was of course thrown by Drew and by instinct ducked and the snowball hit the window. May quickly stood up after realizing there was nothing to duck over. May noticed Drew standing there laughing.

After done laughing Drew said "Come outside with me"

"No it's too cold" May said looking down at what she was wearing. She was wearing a pair a red, blue and white pair of plaid pyjama bottoms with a red hoody on top with a pair of black boots. _Hardly appropriate for this weather. _

"If you're not coming out, then I'm coming in." Drew threatened

"I would like to see you try" May said trying to get him to back down. But instead Drew hung up the phone and turned away from her. May in satisfaction smirked at went back to her homework. But in a matter of minutes there was a knock on the door.

"Drew? What are you- AHHH!" May screamed as Drew picked her up over the shoulder and placed her in the snow. "What are you-"May was interrupted by a snowball that hit her face of course thrown by Drew. "That's it" May said picking up a snow ball of her own. And both of them started a snowball fight giggling and laughing.

By now it had started to snow. Beautiful white crystals were falling on top of the brunette's girl and green haired boy's head. But neither of them seem to have noticed.

At one point May bent down to pick up snow for her newest snowball but was to slow for Drew ran up and picked her up by the waist and started swinging her around in circles. May realising she still had the snow in her hands plopped it on Drew's head. After Drew put her down right in front of him and noticed the girl standing there laughing at him. But instead of getting mad he decided to get even. So he picked up a bunch of snow of his own and plopped it on her head. After glaring at each other for about a second both started laughing super loud.

After they stopped laughing they looked into each other's eyes. Sapphire met emerald. Emerald met sapphire. Both May and Drew looked up to notice the snow then looked back into each other's eyes, but leaned closer and closer in till May decided to make the first move. So she pressed her lips with his. The contact of his warm lips made the rest of her frozen to the bone body heat up. But after a minute she finally realised she was kissing Drew. _DREW!_ So she pulled away.

"I..um..ah..I." May couldn't figure out what to say but didn't want to cause any more embarrassment so headed for the door. But was stopped when a strong arm grabbed her wrist before should could make a break for it.

"You're not leaving that easily." Drew said and May get tell with her back still to him that he had a smirk on his face

"Let go of me Drew"

"See I knew you couldn't resist me" Drew ignored May's request

"Please Drew let go of me. I know you will never feel the same why I do. Because you are too busy looking for the perfect girl and I know I'm not perfect, beautiful, the smartest girl. I'm not like some of those girls out there that wear high heels and skirts and dresses. I wear sneakers, jeans and hoodies. I'm not a super model like Dawn. I'm not an amazing athlete like Misty. I get C's and B's, there are girls ten times prettier than me at school and I am far from perfect. So please let go of me." May said tears threatening to come to her eyes"

"I'm in love with a girl. You want to know what she's like?" Drew said still ignoring May's plea to let go of her

"So now you want me to cry"

"This girl feels the same way about me that I do with her. In my eyes she's perfect, beautiful but I have to admit not the smartest girl around. In my eyes there's not a single girl out there prettier than her. She's get's C's and B's. She's not a super model like Dawn. Not an amazing athlete like Misty. And she wears sneakers, jeans and hoodies." Drew leaned in right next to her ear and whispered. "That girl is you." And Drew kissed her. May was in total shock mode. But before May could do anything Drew said "I'm in love with you May Maple"

"Im in Love with you too Drew"

"And May?"

"Yeah?"

"You will always be perfect in my eyes"

Ok well it's done. I hope you all liked it. This is my first story ever so I REALLY hope you all liked it. THANKS FOR READING! :)


End file.
